


Something Wiccan this Way Comes

by mikimouze16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/M, Harry is a supperhero, Hermione is a superhero, LilyLives, Marvel Merged With Harry Potter, Mutant!Ginny, Mutant!Harry, Mutant!Hermione, Mutant!Lily, Mutant!Pansy, Mutant!Ronald, powerful!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: It started with Harry, something changed, he wasn't just a wizard but a mutant as well. Now, with untraceable power Harry sets out to help those who need it. He wanted to to give the one thing he hoped for for years. A hero.Breaking down the walls created for him, Harry is merging the wizard world with the mutant one. And he is bound and determined to get the life he always wanted.





	Something Wiccan this Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I have a whole bunch of stories swirling around in my head. Here is one that was stored in my phone. I have another one centered around Harry and Remus that will be coming out in the future. 
> 
> In this story Harry is Wiccan. Everything Wiccan can do so can Harry. So I want to have a lot of fun with this. The first two chapters are catching up to the third year which is where most my stories take place. What can I say? I love POA.

It was in his first year that he realized he wasn't like the rest of his classmates. Thinking back he remembered the exact moment when he figured it out. Laying on his bed fingers intertwined above his head as he tried to fall back into slumber. He couldn't stop the feeling of energy bouncing across his skin. The dance caused his hair to stand on end. Then he saw the sparks. 

His mouth gaped open as small sparks of lightning twisted between his fingers and off his palms. It didn't hurts. It tickled and after a moment of thinking, it felt natural. 

He sat up and watched his hands in amazement. He flexed and wiggled his fingers causing the sparks to move. He was manipulating them! He pushed the energy up and around his body. He giggled softly at the snesation of soft touches dancing around his body. 

It had taken a few weeks to be able to push the sparks off his body. That had resulted in a curtain catching on fire. He panicked, he grabbed his pillow and started batting at the flames in hope to smother them. The fear that filled him had lead to more discoveries about himself. 

He could manipulate things around him. After chanting and remembering the lecture of intent from his charms class he was able to extinguish the flames. Rolling his fingers between the charred fabric he was able to revert it back to the original state, the evidence of his abilities hidden. His thoughts could be one reality. His words became concrete. As his excitement grew, so did the newfound abilities. 

Flying.

Force fields.

Telekinesis.

Energy constructs.

Portals.

It seemed to take months to find limitations to his abilities. With his limitation also came some new revelations. He acquired energy from around him at an alarming rate. After two days of not expending his energy, things went haywire. 

He had learned that the hard way in potions. He had become so engrossed in stuy that he didn't have time to go and explore his talents. He was restless and the energy swirled around him. It was so thick that many of his classmates avoided him because of the uneasy feeling that it caused. The hold on his abilities was being tested, it was no wonder that a simple remark caused such a explosive reaction.

Malfoy had mentioned something to Hermione. Harry had turned towards him to tell him off when the vials and jars in front of Malfoy shattered. Quickly he focused on his breathing to try and gain control of the energy that was expanding around him. He could see the invisible matter manipulating the air around him. He was trying a counting exercise that he read about in a book that was left on his table in the library. 

"You did that on purpose!" Malfoy had screamed at him. Harry was trying so hard to reign in the matter surrounding him that he didn't respond. Taking that as an admission of guilt Malfoy continued. "Couldn't manage to complete your potion, so you went and destroyed mine!" 

Snape was stalking towards Harry with a snarl. It was the same one that the Uncle Vernon wore when he was coming after him with a belt. It was at that moment that he could no longer focus on reigning in his abilities. 

Everything in the room started to shake. Snape stopped and looked around. If it was tied down it was moving. Then the shattering began. Glass, ceramic, even some stones on the wall exploded. It would have stopped there but the screams of his classmates caused the fear in Harry to heighten. Everything was being flung from one side of the room to other. Everyone, including Harry, had dropped to the floor to avoid the onslaught. Snape was against his rattling desk trying to stop the chaos but nothing was responding the way he wanted. He would get everything to freeze for a moment just for it to shake violently and lurch off on another direction. 

The chaos stopped when Harry had stuck his head between his knees and placed his fingers over his neck and started humming. It was an old song that surfaced in his dreams. It would come to him in different voices, each of them singing about Jude and how they shouldn't be sad. It was his favorite song and had always calmed him down. 

After everything had settled and the screams stopped, students started to peek up from the overturned desks. Snape was slowly making it to his feet as he looked around with a shocked expression. Everything was damaged or destroyed. Pages of books littered every surface. The room smelt awful from the opened ingredients mixing together. After a moment orders to head to the infirmary were given. 

While the class was being checked over by the resident mediwitch, Harry had overheard a conversation between the Headmaster and Potion teacher. 

"I have never seen anything like that before. Nothing I did stopped it." Snape had commented. "It's unnatural." At that statement Harry felt his heart drop. Was his relatives right? Was he a freak? 

"We shall check their wands just to be sure," Dumbledore had instructed. They did just that, and no one had used it at the time. A couple of students had tried freezing and deflecting items but that was it. Malfoy had swore up and down that Harry had done it. Snape had checked his wand twice and found nothing. 

That was Harry's first and last major outburst. Sometimes when he got really angry or scared something would shatter or fly about but it was very easy to gain control. 

It was at the end of the first year that he decided to actually decided to something with his abilities. Donning a full body suit that was dark blue with gray accents, fingerless gloves, a hair piece that covered his forehead and conceal his neck, he went about with the alter ego Wiccan. After a close call with Hagrid he had worn a red cloak around his shoulder that could hide his face under a hood. He found that conjuring items were becoming easier and easier. 

His superhero idea wasn't entirely his own. He had once pocketed a comic book from the trash with heroes and villains. He had always wished one would come for him. Instead of being saved by one, he had become one. 

It was hard to keep a secret from his friends. He was afraid that somehow someone would find out about his nighttime activities if he so much as whispered about it. His idea of keeping it to himself became even more cemented when an article about Wiccan had made it to the Prophet. 

He had stopped an assault on a young female one night in Hogsmeade. Usually he would fly around and help with small things in the shadows. But when he heard her screams there was no thinking as he rushed forward hidden under his cape. When asked for his name he admitted to the codename before flying off.

The Ministry wanted answers. Who was out there throwing out lightening bolts and flying without a wand. How could someone use magic without it be detected? 

He debated on stopping before it got out of control. Then he remembered how it felt to be locked away in his cupboard praying someone would rescue him. Hoping for the fists to stop and the hunger to wane but it never did. So while he sat on the train listening to his friends chartered he promised to help the world in anyway he could. Not just the magic world he finalized as his Uncle grabbed him by the neck at the station, but both worlds.


End file.
